Every Friday Afternoon
by Angel Heart3
Summary: A crossover with YGO. My first crossover and songfic. SetoSakura. Sakura is new to Domino and is invited to Seto's Halloween party. Complete for now...review's and time shall tell if I do anymore.
1. The Begining

****

Every Friday Afternoon

****

Disclaim: okay the series Yugi-oh and Card captors don't belong to me along with the song every

Friday afternoon.

Author's notes: okay this is my first songfic and crossover. So please review and be kind. I am so sick of Li and Sakura pairings. I used to be where it was all I read but now whenever I think of Card captors I always think of a crossover between another series like Yugi-oh. I've been wanting to post my one story that's a crossover between Yugi-oh and Card captors up for awhile but I always find something wrong with it so it's going to be awhile.

****

Beware people I'm listing to sad songs and thinking of my new favorite couple so I don't know how this is going to turn out. Please be kind. And if anyone else like's the couple that I do which like is never wrote about or at least not that I know of let me know and I'll be happy

to have someone else who likes this couple. I hate gay coupling people so don't worry about that kind of coupling in this story it won't be here. Well on with the story. Oh and as a just something that you can know Sakura and a lot of her friends including Madison have moved to Domino. 

_She called me up this mornin',  
Said: "There's somethin' you should know.  
"There's a job back home in Boston,  
"And I think I'm gonna go._

Sakura Avalon walked into the school for the first time along with her best friend Madison Taylor. "hey Sakura" her best friend started. "yeah what's up?" "I heard there's this party tonight and that it's being hosted by this one guy who's the owner of Kaiba Corps. Are you going? It's a Halloween party! I could make the cutest outfit for you!" Madison's eye's got all starry. "um…I don't know we just moved here wouldn't we have to get invited?" "I heard that it's open to all the students so we can go." Madison was super happy already planning what Sakura could wear.

Sakura Sighed knowing that once Madison got to planning there was no way of stopping her. "Okay I'll go as long as you go, and you have to wear a costume! Kay?" Madison squealed "of course! I wouldn't have it any other way." Sakura looked at her watch "well we better get going before were late. Sakura grabbed Madison's arm and she dragged her into the school running slightly.

They made it just in time for the bell. Sakura looked inside the classroom looking at all the faces around her. She smiled recognizing a few faces. The other's she didn't recognize, but one of them stood out above them all. He was A what seemed to be tall man, brown, hair, blue eye's and unlike the other student's who were chatting with one another or staring at Sakura and Madison he was looking at the screen of his laptop. She stared for a few seconds at him not realizing that she was and then caught herself and looked away slightly blushing. '_since when do I star at a guy? There's nothing special about him. So I shouldn't stare it's not polite.'_ even after saying that to herself she didn't believe it. There was something special about him and she wanted to find out what.

_"My parents are in Cambridge, _

"An' I've got some old friends there.  
"An' I know you think this isn't fair."  


The teacher smiled at the two and introduced Sakura and Madison "class today we have two new student's and I would like you to make them at home. So if you see them having a hard time or is lost why don't you help them out?" the teacher smiled at Sakura and Madison again. Sakura looked at the class and blushed slightly all the guy's in the class were staring at her. Some stared at Madison, but it was mostly her. '_all the guys are staring at me again. Or at least all but one guy.'_

She stared and then her eye's went wide. He had looked up from the screen and was now staring at her. She forced herself to calm down. _'Sakura you fool he's only staring at you to see what the new kids look like and he's probably staring at Madison too so calm down stupid.' _She felt so stupid to believe that he was looking at her only.

_And the tears started fallin',  
There was nothin' I could say.  
Even if I fight it, someone loses either way.  
Whoa, it might as well be China,  
Or the dark side of the moon.  
_

He smiled at her slightly obviously seeing her blush. Then he stopped once he saw her smile. _'damn I can't believe I actually smiled I'm such a fool I smile for no one.' _He went back to looking at his computer screen but couldn't concentrate. All he could think about was how beautiful she was. Prettier than all the girls in this school. Which she probably knew and was probably stuck up because she knew that every guy wanted her.

The teacher smiled at the two new student's "would you two please introduce yourself to the class?" The girl with long black hair smiled and said "Hi my name is Madison Taylor and it's a pleasure to be here." The girl with brown hair that was pulled into a bun smiled looking nervous. "Hi my name is Sakura Avalon and I'm really happy to be here. I hope that we all get along really well." she smiled still nervous. His eye's widened as he heard how nervous she was and realized she wasn't stuck up at all. He noticed this just by her talking now. She seemed to be quite insecure about herself.

_There's no way I can be there every Friday afternoon._

I have him every weekend,

He's got his own room here.

He's all that's kept me goin',

These last three years.

Sakura looked around quite nervous. She smiled when everyone else smiled and looked at the guy at the screen. She looked shocked like him. She saw his eyes widen. And she smiled slightly to herself. ' _wonder who that guy is? I'll have to find out. I wonder what it is that makes him stand out like he does?'_


	2. The End or not?

**__**

Every Friday Afternoon

Chapter 2: The end or not? 

Disclaims: the usual me no own Yugi-Oh and its crew and me I don't own Card Captor Sakura and it's crew either. And I don't own the song either.

She stared at him for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only a few seconds. He then smiled at her and said "I am Seto Kaiba C…." he was about to tell her about how he was the CEO of Kaiba corps but he decided against it not wanting to brag to her. It was unusual for him not wanting to brag since he did it every time he could but for some reason there was something about her that made him want to seem like everyone else, and that if she didn't already know about his status then he wanted it to stay that way, at least for now.

__

There's little league in Boston,  
Oh, but who will coach his team.  
How's he gonna grow up without me.  
And the tears started fallin',  
There was nothin' I could say.

She smiled and then she realized who he was and she tilted her head at him. He saw her staring and actually got nervous "Is something wrong?" She looked startled and then smiled not even realizing she had been staring at him. "Oh nothing's wrong" she said throwing her arms up and waving them in the air like she was trying to move something that wasn't there. She was curious to see if she was right and so asked "Hey…um…Mr. Kaiba" she started. He smiled at her "You may call me Seto if I can call you Sakura" he said.

This caused her to smile at him brightly and he couldn't help but smile back. "Well I have a question to ask you if I may" she said trying to be polite. "Go ahead" he said. "Well aren't you The CEO of Kaiba corps or am I so dumb that I got you confused with someone else?" she had a confused look on her face trying to figure it out before he answered. "Your not dumb I am the CEO of Kaiba corps. I would of told you but for once I didn't want to brag" he stated.

She nodded "Oh I see" she said. She looked up at the front of the classroom just in time to see the teacher leaving. "Eh I hope we didn't miss anything" Sakura said. "oh no it was just some old stuff from 7th grade that she was reminding us on." he said to her. "How long do you think she'll be gone?" Sakura asked indicating the teacher. Seto shrugged "Who knows she comes and goes as she pleases which means we probably have free time right now."

Even if I fight it, someone loses either way.  
_Whoa, it might as well be China,_  
_Or the dark side of the moon._

There's no way I can be there every Friday afternoon.

A seemingly short boy with blonde, red, and black hair turned around as well as another boy who seemed a lot taller than the other boy. "Hey Kaiba in a talking mood I see?" the tall blonde said teasingly. "Wheeler…" Seto mumbled. "What?" Joey asked. "Shut your mouth and leave me alone before I hurt you" Seto said. "Now now Kaiba you know you don't want to hurt Joey he's only joking" the short boy said. "Yugi you don't know what I want to do so I'd stay out of this before you get hurt too."

Joey faked a look of horror and Yugi looked at him and burst out laughing. Which caused Joey to laugh too. Seto gave them an annoyed look and Sakura just stared at them blankly. "Eh Seto are they crazy?" Sakura asked pointing to the two boy's laughing. They didn't here her over their laughing but Seto did "Yah I think they are" he said.

Yugi was the first one to regain his composure and Joey did soon after. "Um I'm sorry" Yugi said while Joey just smiled almost evilly. "Well now you're the pretty new student Sakura." Joey said pointing at Sakura. Sakura turned bright red at his comment. Yugi rolled his eye's at Joey and then said to Sakura "Hi Sakura my name's Yugi Muto and this is Joey Wheeler" he pointed to Joey. "Um it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Muto" Sakura said. "You can go ahead and call me Yugi if you like, everyone else does." She nodded and smiled slightly.

__

What about Christmas?  
If I can't get off of work?  


After a few moments Joey looked at Sakura "Hey aren't you going to say it's a pleasure to meet me too?" he asked hurt. Sakura Sweat dropped "Oh uh um yeah of course it" she said nodding trying to make herself believe that. Someone had walked up behind Sakura and then hit her on the top of her head "Ow…" Sakura said. "What was that for?" she asked. The person then answered "For lying of course, although I didn't know you even knew how I guess a lot changes as time goes bye" it was a male voice and it seemed almost familiar to Sakura.

Sakura stood up and spun around to face the person. Her mouth fell open as she didn't recognize him but wondered how come his voice sounded familiar. "Do I know you?" Sakura asked him. "Why Sakura darling I'm hurt that you don't remember me, I mean I move to England for a couple of years and you already forget me." Her jaw dropped as she realized who he was. She stared at his midnight black hair (I think that's how you'd describe it if it ain't tooty fruity) He was much taller than her. (wah can't remember his eye color I think it was black or something like that…oh well tooty fruity again if I'm wrong) "Eli!" Sakura screamed happily throwing her arms around him.

"Oh so I see now you remember me" Eli said jokingly. "I'm sorry, but you've changed so much that I just didn't recognize you." Sakura said. Looking down at the ground. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder's and pulled her into a hug. Which cause him to get jealous looks from Seto and Joey and a lot of other guy's that were watching them. Yugi just sat there and smiled and rolled his eye's at the jealous looks he saw being given to Eli. Yugi looked shocked when he saw a jealous look on Seto _'wow so that must mean even Seto likes Sakura. Wow history has been made today… I wonder if hell froze over and the sky is going to fall and the world will end?'_ Yugi almost laughed at the thoughts that were running threw his head but he stopped himself.

__

What about his birthday?  
If I'm not there, he'll be hurt.  
And I know the day is comin',

__

Eli unwrapped his arms around Sakura and she stepped back a light blush on her face but it quickly disappeared. "Well it was good seeing you again Sakura. I can't believe you moved to Domino too it's such a coincidence that we both moved here." he said smiling. Sakura knew better than to believe it was a coincidence. "Yah it is an amazing coincidence that two friends that haven't talked to each other in years move to the same school" Sakura said. Eli smiled at her and wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to her folding it up. Sakura looked at it and raised an eyebrow "What's this" she asked beginning to unfold it but then he stopped her. "don't open it in front of all these girls!" Eli said. "Why? What is it?" Sakura asked him. "It's my phone number and I don't want any other girls beside you and Madison to have it…Once I gave my number out to a couple of girls and they gave it to some of their friends and so on and they all called me and I got woken up at all hours of the night!" Eli answered her.

Sakura burst out laughing "okay sorry aw…poor Eli getting harassed by all the girls in the school" she said patting his shoulder "it'll be okay" she said. His head dropped "yes poor Eli is right, I think it seriously might have been the hole school calling me….well not including the guys that is." Eli said. Sakura laughed and tore a piece of paper from her binder and wrote down her number on it and then folded it in half and handed it to Eli. "I have the same reason you have except it was all the guy's calling me." He smirked and took it "Well I'm going to leave you alone now bye." he said. "Oh it's okay you can hang around here if you like" she said to him. He bent low and whispered in her ear so that no one else would hear him "Well really I want to go see Madison and see if she'll go to the party with me tonight" he stepped away and turned around and started walking away and then heard her say "Oh."

Sakura turned around and sat in her chair. She saw the other's looking at her curiously and then simply said to them "He's an old friend of mine." They nodded and stared at her still. Seto was the first one to recover "Hey Wheeler why don't you go mind your own business?!" he yelled to the blonde. "Well why don't you make me?!" Joey yelled back. "I will!" Seto yelled standing up and then Joey stood up too. Yugi tried to make Joey calm down and to keep him from attacking Seto. Sakura sweat dropped and then stood up and put her hand on Seto's shoulder "Hey Seto Wheeler's not worth getting expelled over so calm down" she said in a soothing voice. Seto smirked as she called him by his first name yet called Joey by his last. "Alright then Sakura your right he isn't worth it" Seto sat down and gave a smirk to Joey before turning his attention to Sakura.

__

When she'll find someone new,  
But he'll never love him like I do.  


"So Sakura how do you like Domino so far?" Seto asked her. "Well from what little I saw it seems like a wonderful place." she answered. Joey made a noise that sounded like a growl. Then he and Yugi sat down in their seats and started in on a conversation.

It was lunch time and Sakura had just left her class and was walking out towards one of the tree's to sit down and eat her lunch that she had made herself. She was just about to pick up her pace but felt a hand go on her shoulder. She tensed up and slowly turned around. She sighed in relief as she saw it was Seto. "Hey Seto what's up?" He walked up beside her and she started walking with him walking right beside her.

"Um I was wondering if you knew about the Halloween party I'm having later tonight?" he asked. "Oh yeah I heard about it, Madison convinced me to come…um you don't mine if we do come do you?" she asked hoping that he would say that he wanted them to come. "Of course I don't mind um in fact there was something that I wanted to ask you…" he said looking at the ground and kicking at a rock. "Um okay what is it?" she asked.

"Well if no one has asked you already…" he looked up and stared into her eye's "I was wondering if you would like to come with me…as my date…" A blush spread across his face and he looked back down at the ground again. "I would perfectly understand if you don't want to come with me…" She smiled at him "I'd love to" now she had a light blush on her face. "Alright then how about I pick you up at 5:30 since the party starts at 6:00.?" she nodded "okay sounds good. Want to eat lunch with me?" she asked. "I'd really like to but I have some stuff that I have to take care of." "Oh okay, I have a question to ask you before you go though. Um I heard you were anti- social so I was wondering how come you would host a Halloween party?"

__

He's got his own room here.

He's all that's kept me goin',

These last three years.

"Oh um well that's just it my little brother said I was too anti-social and so he convinced me to host a Halloween party." She nodded "Oh I see well see yah" he nodded and left. She soon found a tree and sat under it and started eating her lunch. She saw Madison run up to her and she smiled "Oh my god Sakura guess what Eli just asked me?!" Madison exclaimed. Sakura smiled to herself but decided to play dumb so that her friend could tell her "I dunno what'd he ask you?" Sakura asked. "He asked me to the Halloween party as his date! Oh my god I'm so excited!" her face dropped "Oh no we were supposed to go together…I guess I'll just tell him no…." Sakura smiled "Go ahead and tell him yes cause I already have a date also" Madison's face lifted up "Really?" she asked. "Yeah"

"Who?" Madison asked her. "Seto Kaiba" Sakura said smiling at her friend. "Oh my god your joking right?! The Seto Kaiba…the anti-social CEO of Kaiba corps?!" Sakura giggled "yes that Seto Kaiba…Now why don't you go talk to Eli?" Her friend nodded "Okay bye oh and I'll get our costumes ready when I get home and I'll drop yours off Kay?" Madison asked. "Sounds good, bye!" Sakura said.

Madison ran off and Sakura sighed. Soon she was home and in her costume. She wore a red gypsy outfit. Her waist length hair was left down but in a bandana like headband. She looked awesome with her huge gold hopped earrings. She heard the door bell ring and walked to the door opening it. She gasped at the sight before her. There stood Seto in a pirate outfit. His pants were black and baggy and he had a sash around his waste. He had a white pirate like shirt on and a black bandana and a black eye patch on. "ready to go?" he asked her smiling as he saw her outfit. "yeah let's go" she said.

They were the first one's at the mansion and she gasped at the sight. "wow this is cool!" she said taking in all the special effects and decorations.( I don't want to take the time to describe it and if I left some stuff out on the costumes it's cause I'm running out of time on my computer and I want it done today so use your imagination if you have to) Soon her friends and everyone else where there and music started playing. Sakura saw her friends Madison and Eli and gave them a smile. A new song was just beginning it was a slow song and Seto asked her to dance. "Wow this is the best Friday afternoon that I've ever had" she whispered in his ear. He smiled and whispered back in her ear "same goes for me." Sakura smiled closing her eye's and listening to the song.

__

She called me up this mornin',  
Said: "There's somethin' you should know.  
"There's a job back home in Boston,  
"And I think I'm gonna go.

"My parents are in Cambridge, 

"An' I've got some old friends there.  
"An' I know you think this isn't fair."

And the tears started fallin',  
There was nothin' I could say.  
Even if I fight it, someone loses either way.  
Whoa, it might as well be China,  
Or the dark side of the moon.

There's no way I can be there every Friday afternoon.

I have him every weekend,

He's got his own room here.

He's all that's kept me goin',

These last three years.

There's little league in Boston,  
Oh, but who will coach his team.  
How's he gonna grow up without me.  
And the tears started fallin',  
There was nothin' I could say.

Even if I fight it, someone loses either way.  
_Whoa, it might as well be China,_  
_Or the dark side of the moon._

There's no way I can be there every Friday afternoon.

_What about Christmas?  
If I can't get off of work?  
What about his birthday?  
If I'm not there, he'll be hurt.  
And I know the day is comin',_

When she'll find someone new,  
But he'll never love him like I do.  
He's got his own room here.

He's all that's kept me goin',

These last three years.

Well, it might as well be China,

Or the dark side of the moon.

There's no way I can be there every Friday afternoon

She smiled as the song ended "I really like that song it's so sad yet beautiful…" he nodded "yeah it is" "I wish I could do something this fun every Friday afternoon" Sakura said. He smiled "well if you don't have anything planned on Friday's why don't you do something with me?" Seto asked her. "Every Friday afternoon?" she asked. He nodded "yeah" he said. She smiled "alright then every Friday afternoon it is then" she said while leaning her head on his shoulder "I'm going to keep you to your word…" she whispered. He smiled pulling her close to him. "Don't worry I won't break my word as long as you want to do something with me every Friday afternoon…"  


The End?!?

Author notes: Happy V-Day everyone! If I don't get this posted in time I'm sorry but I either can't get the internet to work or I might try to fix the font if it get's screwed up when I upload it…not like I know how to do that but oh well…. This is my V- Day present to you all! So I hope you enjoy and if I haven't said this already the song isn't mine. It's Craig Morgan's and it's called "Every Friday Afternoon" I love that song and it still brings tears to my eye's every time I listen to it. Okay people I did my part in writing it so now you review! I can never get enough of those, oh and if you liked it a lot tell your friends about it so that they can read it and maybe review too! Wow it's late it's 11:48 pm and I've been working on this for a long time. Oh and do you think I should write anymore to this or write a sequel? I might and might not if you review it all depends on what I have planned, If I don't then this is my first finished story Whoo-hoo! I finished something.

I'm working on this really long chapter to this new story that I'm writing and I've been ignoring my other stories sorry about that. Well thanks for the reviews that I got for the first chapter….*sighs* it wasn't really enough to make me want to continue but that's okay…if I hadn't wanted to give everyone a V-day present I would never of finished this so Review people Review! I keep trying to fix the data on my CinderLina story cause the font got screwed up. If anyone knows how to fix that will you please email me and tell me? I need to know how to fix it if that ever happens with any of my stories so just please…oh god I'm begging again….I'm going to quit before I sound even more desperate. Buh-bai everyone!

  


  


  


  



End file.
